Chichi's secret
by Kracken l.w
Summary: Someone decides Chichi could use a little help. Whether or not she wants to be helped is another story.
1. Default Chapter

Chichi's Secret

By Kraken

I do not own the DBZ characters etc. , etc. and so on and so forth.

Don't sue me people, it's not worth the effort.

            Prologue:  Space. The empty blackness broken only by occasional fields of stars.

The beauty . . .  The complete, mindless, never ending boredom. Well, this looks entertaining. She may be the strongest woman alive, but I still wonder how they manage to get along. Not very well considering that the poor man can't even pat her shoulder without sending her through the wall. Hmmmm , perhaps she could use a little . . . 

boost. This could be fun.

            " Oh no, not again. What's happening to me?" She whispers as the dust drifts slowly to the floor. There to mingle with the remains of the three previously pulverized dishes. " All I did was pick them up." She was abnormally strong for a human, true, but she had lived with her strength all her life and could control it to the point where most people, including her husband, forgot it was there at all. Except for rare occasions, like the time she'd thrown Gohan's obnoxious tutor, Mr. Shoe, out the window, she did nothing that would show up the strength and speed that hid deep within her slender frame. Violence was a waste of time. Why bother increasing her strength? Control was enough. Except that now it seemed to have deserted her. Her family was used to seeing anger, pride, fear, and exasperation on her face. They would never have expected confusion. Or . . .hurt. "Am I becoming a monster too?"

The only answer was silence, and somewhere, barely audible, the high, wild laughter of a child.


	2. Am I going crazy?

**Chapter 1 : Am I going crazy?**

So far no one has noticed. Am I going crazy? Surely by now _someone_ should have 

 said something about the strange way I've been acting!  Then again, Goku was the last to know when I was pregnant with Gohan, and Gohan didn't even remotely suspect that I was training his little brother. Ahh, Goten, your so much like your father. I pity whichever poor girl marries you. Thank goodness that that's a long time in the future. True, too, that I've managed not to break anything in front of anyone. Except Vegeta. Damn! Why, of all people, did that arrogant, rude, loud-mouthed, **_saiya-jin _**have to be the one standing there when I broke that vase? The way he looked at me just then, the way my son looks at a bug that's just done something interesting, got me so frazzeled that I ran into the kitchen without stopping to pick up the pieces! What was I thinking? Someone could have cut themselves while I was worrying about whether or not he'd noticed _how_ I'd broken the vase. Later on , after everyone left, I went back to get them but they were gone. I assumed at the time that Bulma or Juuhanachigou had picked them up and, thinking one of the guys had been careless, thrown them away. But it wasn't one of the guys. It was me.What if Vegeta  says something to Bulma? What am I going to do?

            Kakkarot is an idiot. I know that I've said this many times before, but it bears repeating. My mate is not much better. After all, these days Chichi's so obviously hiding something, and Bulma, her best friend, hasn't even noticed. Even I'm not that self-centered. 

Just last week Bulma dragged me to a get together at Kakarot's place. I told her that I needed to train and that I would be in the gravity room when she got home. She told me that if I didn't go I'd be sleeping on the couch. Evil minded woman. Besides, sparing with Kakkarot is just as good a work out as the gravity chamber. Who knew, maybe even Juunanagou would be there. If his sister could haul him out of his shack. She couldn't and he wasn't. Everyone was more interested in socializing than sparing, just another boring dinner party. I'll admit that woman is a good cook, but I see enough of these parties at Capsule Corp. without dealing with them here. I was beginning to think sneaking out would be worth sleeping on the couch when Chichi broke that vase. I pull the pieces out of my pocket and look at them again. It was a thick walled, heavy-duty ceramic vase. Damn near unbreakable for humans and the only kind she dares to keep in that house full of klutzes.

She wasn't even gripping it very hard. Just enough to pick it up so that she could dust the table beneath it. I think it's time I had a little chat with Kakkarot's mate.


	3. Just for fun

**Chapter 2: Just for fun.**

            The heavy blows falling on the door were enough to rattle the whole house. Goku and the boys had gone out a half an hour before, and they never knocked any way. Who could it be? Piccolo had acquired the civilized habit of ringing the doorbell like Bulma, Juuhachi, and Krillin. Master Roshi knocked with his stick, the old nuisance, and Videl didn't shake the house when she knocked. "Oh, hello Vegeta. If you're looking for Goku and the others, they left just half an hour ago to go fishing." 

            "I came to return this." He pulled the mended vase out of his pocket, and, while she stared at him in complete shock, dropped it. She caught it. " I thought so. Just when, might I ask, did this little change occur?" She let out a long sigh and gestured for him to come in. "Two weeks ago, while I was putting the dishes away, I remember having this strange, tingling feeling, and hearing a child laugh. I looked around, thinking it might be Goten, but then I realized it couldn't be, because just then I could _feel him playing tag with his brother. I thought I must be hallucinating and went to take my temperature, but it was normal. I decided it was just my imagination and went to finish putting away the dishes, but they broke in my hands! The whole time I could swear I heard that laughter; but __there was no one there. It scared me." She fell silent, staring out the window into the past._

            "Interesting." The cold, gravelly voice made her jump. She'd forgotten that one of her least favorite people was sitting on her couch. She sighed. This was her one chance to ask someone _besides her husband or children for advice. Any one else would be sure to tell them. Somehow she just didn't think this was something they should know. " There it is again, don't you hear it?" He scowled at her. "What are you talking about woman? I hear nothing." "The laughter. It sounds like a child, but not . . . human somehow. Not alive." She shivered. It was now or never. And Vegeta could be counted on to hold his tongue out of sheer, unadulterated spite. "Is there any way to control this? I, I don't want Goku to know."_

            He regarded her for a moment, then that evil, familiar little smirk crept across his features. " Just for fun, what if I was to teach you to control your new found strength and speed so well that not even Earth's guardian would note the difference? Just for fun, you would be learning that control through practicing the martial arts." He'd found a way to get his exercise. "You'd be sparing with me."

            This time they both heard it.     

Interlude: Well, that was interesting, to say the least. There's no limit to the mischief that half-pint hell-raiser can get up to. This could turn out to be the most fun I've had since I started that whole prophecy farce back on Gaea. I'm such an evil little b!*(h.

_Mwahahahahaha!_


	4. Teacher's Pet

Chapter 3: Teacher's pet 

            The first major undertaking in the training of any new recruit is to determine how much they already know. This is how I was trained, how all _true_ warriors (saiya-jins) are trained; my student will be no different.

            "This is a Dojo."

                                    "How very observant."

The general tone of the place was not conducive to comfort, being as it consisted of the thud of fists and feet on flesh, interspersed with growls of frustration, punctuated by the occasional low cry of pain as a particularly wicked blow struck home. "Vegeta-San, why are we here?" "What do you _think_ we here for woman?"

"Ummm, to see a demonstration?" He gave a disdainful snort and promptly walked off without even checking to see if she was following him. (Wonderful, a complete novice.)

(He's so damn arrogant. He knows Damn well how I feel about fighting; I mean, my last real fight was the tournament and that was, what, 16 years ago? What in hell does his royal high pitaness want from me?!)

            The sudden explosion of a truly powerful ki was rather like the sensation you got when a particularly determined desert wind hit you in the back. Hot and prickly, with a distinctly raw edge to it that made it hard to ignore. She was well and truly pissed. All to the good, she would hold nothing back when he found her sparring partner. He was, as usual, late.

            "Well, well, this is a pleasant surprise. And here I thought I was going to have to spar with someone like _you_ Vegeta." The derisive chuckle would have reduced a lesser creature to tears, but it was too like Juunana's own to have much effect. "I would never stoop to sparring with someone like you." "Hmph. Just out of curiosity, how did a human, one noted for her objection to violence, gain so much power?"  "Kakkarot _is_ a saiya-jin, no matter how tainted by humans. It sort of rubs off on lesser creatures who spend years in our presence." "And yet I notice no change in Bulma. Could that be because the hare-brained idiot is stronger than you? His **prince**?" Things were looking ugly when a distinctly un-chichi like voice growled, "_What_ did you just call my husband?"

            "I called him a hair brained OOPH!" The last word never left his mouth. His smug smirk vanished, replaced by a look of surprise so comical that Vegeta nearly died laughing. Surprise changed to the concentration he needed to keep in one piece, as Chi chi tore into him in a way eerily similar to that of her husband when he was well and truly pissed. The woman was unexpectedly talented. She was also devious. She showed every sign of flagging right up until he had her at the edge of the mat. By this time everyone in the dojo had stopped their practice and come over to watch the blinding display and comment on the action. "Look at her go!" "She's such a little thing, and she's still kicking his ass."

"Not for long, look, she's wearing out!" Just then, Chi chi's foot seemed to slip; but it was _Juunanagou_ who was suddenly flung from the arena! Even Vegeta was shocked at this sudden turn of events. He'd been monitoring her ki through out the match, so he'd known that she was faking, but he had just assumed that she was going to go for something simple, like going around him and _then_ tossing him out. Instead she'd gone over him. "Not bad, but that was without the various ki attacks that you'll be learning in the next two weeks." Chi chi gave him a look of such absolute disgust that he just had to laugh. He would never say it aloud, the way he'd never say it of his son, but he was very proud of the progress she'd shown in just three short days. His student would be a warrior to be feared, and only he would know. 

How delightful. 

Interlude:        Hah! That crafty little bastard! Oh, this is just too amusing. She's pretty inventive herself. The look on Juunanagou's face when she slugged him was priceless. I think I'll have to pull pranks like this a bit more often. They result in so much fun!

**END**


End file.
